Une Seconde
by noiredegeais
Summary: J'ai toujours été étonnée par la démesure des conséquences d'une seule Seconde. D'une seule Seconde va dépendre l'intégralité des années à venir. One Shot MIRAXUS !


**Bonjour ami lecteur ! **

**Avant toutes choses je tiens à remercier comme il se doit R.N Zuzu ****sans qui ce texte n'apparaîtrait jamais sous vos yeux. C'est son avis divinement encourageant qui m'a finalement décidé à le publier ! Jamais commentaire ne m'avait fait plus plaisir ! Merci Merci Merci ! Je te promets que lorsque j'aurais acquis (de manière frauduleuse ou non) les talents de Michel-Ange je sculpterai dans le marbre le plus pur une statue à ton effigie, elle surpassera de loin son David, ou les autres chefs d'oeuvre du Bernin. **

**Sinon, concernant le texte, il n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'écris d'habitude. **

**Je m'ennuyais durant ce week end, et, en traversant la route, une idée m'est venue, je vous la livre telle qu'elle. **

**Il s'agit d'un OS très simple, instinctif, que je n'ai quasiment pas retouché (ce qui pour moi est un exploit). Il est brut, authentique et sincère. Je veux dire par là qu'il ne contient rien de superflu. **

**J'ai essayé de vous transmettre une foule de sentiments par des mots nus, sans chercher à mener la moindre réflexion. J'ai ressenti le besoin d'écrire d'une manière instinctive. **

**Je vous laisse lire. **

* * *

**Tout l'univers appartient à Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**Une seconde**

J'ai toujours été étonnée par la démesure des conséquences d'une seule Seconde.

D'une seule Seconde va dépendre l'intégralité des années à venir.

Bien souvent nous oublions l'importance de cette simple Seconde.

Sans elle, ce qui aujourd'hui nous apparaît évident n'existerait pas.

Sans elle, la perspective de demain serait toute autre.

Le fil d'une vie entière ne tient qu'à une seule Seconde.

L'intégralité de mon existence ne dépend que de cet instant, de cette Seconde.

.

Le monde s'arrêta. Mon cœur se figea. Mon souffle se perdit.

.

Le temps d'une Seconde, et l'espace se renversa.

.

Une étincelle.

.

Une explosion.

.

Une implosion.

.

Et l'infini.

.

Le cours d'un nouveau futur se créa.

.

Ce fut l'invention d'une nouvelle histoire.

.

Mon histoire.

.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Mes doigts attrapèrent le col de sa chemise. Le tissu noir se froissa sous mon emprise. Mes mains tremblaient.

_Mira_

Mon prénom lui échappa. Tous mes muscles se crispèrent. Quelque part au loin le tonnerre gronda.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent. A travers la pénombre, il les fixa.

Il attendit une réponse.

Elle ne vint pas.

Le poids de son corps sur le mien s'alourdit. La pression de son bassin entre mes jambes se fit plus forte. Mon dos s'enfonça légèrement dans le matelas. Je devinais sans mal ses exigences.

Ses iris se figèrent au fond des miens. Il me regarda, me dévisagea, me sonda jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

Je savais ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il espérait de moi.

Je savais aussi que son désir le tuait.

Son désir le tuait mais il ne bougeait pas.

Il attendait que je choisisse.

Que je Le choisisse.

Que je L'accepte.

Lui.

Ses iris étaient toujours dans les miens.

Doucement, je le lâchai pour venir poser la paume de ma main sur sa joue.

Doucement, mon pouce vint trouver sous son œil l'extrémité de sa cicatrice.

Ma caresse fut tendre, aimante.

Je lui souris.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

_Laxus_.

Son prénom m'échappa. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent. Quelque part au loin le tonnerre gronda.

_Laxus_.

Il voulait que je Le choisisse.

Maintenant.

Avant que cette Seconde ne passe,

Avant qu'elle ne se consume

Et que tout se termine.

Que tout disparaisse.

Il voulait que je m'empare de l'instant,

Il voulait que je prenne ce qu'à cette Seconde il avait à m'offrir.

Je voulais m'emparer de tout ce que son existence avait à m'offrir.

Tout ne dépendait que d'une seule Seconde.

Cette Seconde.

Si je la laissais fuir, entre nous, il n'existerait jamais plus aucune autre Seconde.

Si je la laissais fuir je m'aliénerais d'une part de moi-même.

Une part qui n'existait pas encore.

Une part que je me devais de créer.

D'inventer.

Mon futur.

D'une seule Seconde allait dépendre l'intégralité des années à venir.

Pour créer ce futur il ne me restait que cette pauvre Seconde.

Il ne Nous restait plus que cette pauvre Seconde.

Si brève.

Si fragile.

Si fugace.

Qu'en était-il des autres ?

Qu'en était-il des autres Secondes ?

Nous les avions déjà toutes consumées, usées, gaspillées.

Nous Les avions perdues,

Ces innombrables Secondes

Ces innombrables futurs.

Ces innombrables avenirs.

_Laxus_.

Peut-être ne devait-il pas en être autrement ?

Peut-être étions nous destinés à laisser fuir le temps ?

A rester en arrière ?

Loin de ce que nous désirions ?

Loin de ce dont nous rêvions ?

Mais dans ce cas, ne valait-il mieux pas arrêter le temps à la fin de cette Seconde ?

A la fin de cette Seconde qui nous condamnait à reproduire les mêmes erreurs ?

Inlassablement.

Douloureusement.

Arrêter le temps.

Etait-ce vraiment l'unique solution ?

La seule possibilité ?

Etait-ce le seul moyen de briser cette boucle ?

Cette boucle qui nous reconduisait sans cesse à des jours stériles, fades,

Insupportables.

Ma poitrine me fit mal.

Je connaissais la réponse.

Si arrêter le temps s'avérait être l'unique solution pour briser Le Cycle dans lequel lui et moi retombions toujours, alors nous étions condamnés.

Oui, condamnés.

Car Personne ne pouvait arrêter le temps.

Rien ne pouvait empêcher cette Seconde de s'évaporer et de disparaître.

Nous ne pouvions pas La retenir.

Nous ne pouvions pas La prolonger.

Cette Seconde, si brève, si fragile, si fugace.

Et pourtant, Tout dépendait de cette simple Seconde.

L'intégralité de mon existence ne dépendait que de cet instant.

_Mira_.

Il me suppliait.

Il me suppliait et je suppliais le Temps.

Je suppliais le Temps pour qu'il m'accorde une nouvelle Seconde.

J'implorai le Temps pour qu'il me laisse du temps.

Un sursis avant d'emporter le reste de mon temps.

Avant qu'il ne dérobe ce que depuis tout ce temps j'attends.

La Peur me prit.

Elle m'engloutit.

Cette Seconde représentait trop.

Trop.

Pour moi.

Pour Lui.

Pour ce que moi j'attends.

Prise au milieu du temps.

J'attends.

_Laxus_.

Je savais.

Après cette Seconde je le perdrais.

Et malgré tout mon pouvoir, toute ma force, cette Seconde disparaîtrait.

Il disparaîtrait.

Mon futur s'effacerait.

IL s'effacerait.

Et laisserait sa place au Temps.

_Laxus._

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fois je sois confrontée à un autre choix.

Un choix qui ne l'impliquerait pas.

Pour un futur où il ne serait pas.

Un futur qui _maintenant_ ne m'intéressait pas.

Ma Peur s'accrut.

Elle s'amplifia.

Devint Terreur.

_Mira_.

Cette voix.

Grave.

Sombre.

Une supplique.

Sans force.

La main qui reposait toujours sur son visage retomba mollement sur les draps. Celle qui tenait encore le col de sa chemise vint se poser sur mon ventre.

Ma poitrine se serra.

Nous y étions.

Cette Seconde où tout se déciderait.

Où nous déciderions.

Où nous accepterions,

Notre Futur.

_Mira_.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

Presque éteint.

Ma bouche était sèche, ma gorge nouée, mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Qu'il choisisse

_Laxus_.

Qu'il décide.

La phrase franchit mes lèvres.

Presque inaudible.

Étouffée.

_Je veux tout Laxus. _

Ces mots sortirent et désormais je ne pouvais plus les rattraper.

Jamais.

Il comprit.

Je le vis.

Pour Lui,

Le monde s'arrêta. Son cœur se figea. Son souffle se perdit.

Il comprit.

Il comprit ce que je lui demandais.

Ce que je lui imposais.

Par cette simple phrase, il comprit ce qui depuis tout ce temps me rongeait.

Il réalisa _Pourquoi_.

_Pourquoi_ depuis son retour je le fuyais.

_Pourquoi_ je nous torturais.

_Pourquoi_, depuis trois mois, je lui refusais ce que nos deux corps réclamaient.

_Pourquoi, _face à Lui, depuis trois mois, je me cachais derrière cette douceur maternelle.

Cette même douceur qui nous répugnait.

Entre nous il n'y n'existait ni douceur, ni candeur,

Il détestait ma fausse innocence.

J'avais fait d'elle ma meilleure arme.

Elle le tenait à distance.

Elle me cadenassait dans un personnage factice.

Presque confortable.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant.

Cet instant où tout volerait en éclat.

Où nous nous retrouvions face à face.

Seuls.

Le temps d'une Seconde.

Un temps qui s'achève.

Mes paupières se fermèrent.

L'expression de mon visage se détendit.

_Je veux tout Laxus. _

Je veux le futur qui dépend de cette Simple Seconde.

La promesse de cette simple Seconde.

_Je veux tout. _

Le futur s'éteignit.

Mon souffle se perdit.

Mon cœur s'arrêta

Cette Seconde se consuma.

L'avenir s'évanouit.

Tout s'arrêta.

_ Prends tout. _

Une Seconde et l'espace se renversa.

Un nouveau futur se créa.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'ai hésité à publier ce texte (Merci Encore Zuzu) car, en tant qu'auteur, il me laisse une impression étrange, incompréhensible. Dérangeante comme une épine dans le pieds. **

**Je tiens énormément à vos avis ! Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Dites moi tout ! (je mendie humblement vos commentaires). **


End file.
